Victorieuxism
Victorieuxism /'''vikt(ə)rmjø/ is a radical form of nationalism with the need for a rejection of both communism and capitalism. It came to prominence after a Rildanorian politician, '''Francois Victorieux, first birthed the idea in 4184 before reforming the Parti-National Socialiste Populaire '. The ideology believed that peace can only be achieved through military might and follows ''The Victory Guide in which the ideology uses to dictate it's ideology. Victorieuxism first rose to prominence when Victorieux first took presidential powers in September of 4196. He sought the need for a consolidation of the powers of the right wing bloc under a national proposal known as, '''The New Era Proposal. It was greatly rejected by both left and right parties as it sought for a central government and a silence of media. Like it's counterpart, fascism, victorieuxism believes that a liberal democracy is obsolete and due to fail, but rejects the idea of a one party system. It mostly praises it's right wing and centrist counterparts as shown in The New Era Proposal. In general, the ideology believes in a society led by The Axeman, a term used to describe a leader of Victorieuxist societies. Etymology The French term, Victorieuxisme ''derives from ''Victorie meaning victory, ultimately from the latin word, Victoria. The term also originates from the surname of the late Francois Victorieux, the Rildanorian president who served from 4196 through 4208. The term has been used by the ''Front Nationaliste ''as their main ideology and guide. It is the only party at the moment who follows it's principles. It's main symbol of the ideology is a double-headed axe. According to followers of the ideology, it symbolizes protection and strength. Position in the Political Spectrum Victorieuxism has been characterized as being right in the political spectrum. It advocates for corporatist economic policies, avoiding conservative laissez. It does enact protectionist measures in order to protect national businesses and syndicates. Francois Victorieux was inspired by fascism during his activist years. Many principles of fascism has been integrated into the ideology. He wished to take power in hopes for a state with one leader. Position on Race Victorieuxism lacks the belief of race supremacy. As Victorieux once said; :'' "Race supremacy is a lost cause. As a nation of multiple nationals who uphold the title of 'Rildanorian', it is important to consider them into the movement." '' :'' -François Victorieux, 4196 '' Victorieuxism follows more of a civic form of nationalism. History Rise of Victorieux Victorieux in his early days began theorizing about an ideal society, grabbing elements of fascism in idealizing said society. He would secretly join radical nationalist groups, however he would not participate in their violent riots, causing him to split from the groups. He came to the conclusion that those nationalist groups were only violence oriented and were not for the Rildanorian cause. Victorieux formed a small group of colleagues, most notably of the bunch, Cyrille Rapace, who later formed his own philosophy loosely based on victorieuxism. Regime of Josué Victorieux Victorieuxism has seen its full implementation in Rildanor after Josué Victorieux and the help of the Parti Fasciste, transitioned the state from a republic to a Victorieuxist regime. Tenets The Nation In Victorieuxism, the nation is one of the central pillars of the idology. Victorieuxism views the nation as the central organ of unity. Instead of being bound by classes, or having rights delivered individually, the nation as a collective was recognized. It promotes the collective identity to achieve collective freedom. Corporatism Corporatism is also a main pillar of Victorieuxism. Corporatism is often confused with corporatocracy, the union of state and big business. In Victorieuxism and Fascism, a corporation does not refer to a big business. Corporations in a victorieuxist and fascist society are effectively 'trade unions' or 'guilds' and are overseen by the state.Category:Political ideologies Category:Victorieuxism Category:Rildanor